Le harcèlement
by EwilanGil'Sayan
Summary: Lily a été élevée dans une famille très stricte. Avec le traditionnel "Pas de sexe avant le mariage". Les Evans ne savaient pas ce que James était capable de faire pour se reproduire... Des exemples, des preuves ? La harcelée va vous raconter.


**Bonjour les gens ! Me voici pour un un petit OS un peu niais sur les bords. Enfin, vous verrez bien ^^. J'ai pondu ça en une soirée au lieu de m'occuper de mes fics qui m'attendent sagement dans un dossier '-. Bref. Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai tout relu au moins 5 fois et _pour l'instant_ aucune ne me saute aux yeux. Je vais le relire après l'avoir publié je vais m'arracher les cheveux en voyant des fautes de frappe ou truc de ce genre... J'espère qu'elles ne vous gêneront pas. Au fait, les personnages appartiennent à l'extraordinaire J.K. Rowling, je n'ai inventé que l'histoire (malheureusement ^^).**

**Sur ce Bonne Lecture :) **

**

* * *

**

Le harcèlement

D'accord, elle était folle de lui. Ils s'accordaient parfaitement et avait été le couple préféré de Poudlard quand ils y étaient encore, ils leurs avaient donné de tout, aux étudiants. De la haine, des engueulades, des gifles, des humiliations, des excuses, des sortilèges en pleine face, des déclarations impressionnantes en étant vraiment stupides, une réconciliation, des bouderies, de la jalousie, et puis finalement une grande passion romantique. Enfin si on accordait à James Potter qu'il était romantique. Et il fallait être de mauvaise foi pour le dire. A l'école, c'était le mauvais garçon, celui qui répondait aux profs, qui draguait les filles innocentes pour les rendre bien moins innocentes après, celui qui faisait des blagues méchantes aux Serpentard et à ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Les meilleures amies de Lily lui avaient déconseillé de sortir avec lui. Pourtant il s'était assagi en tombant amoureux d'elle. Maintenant elles enviaient toutes Lily d'avoir un petit ami aussi parfait. Enfin _parfait_, c'était vite dit.

Il faut d'abord raconter toute l'histoire. Après c'être pris une bonne centaine de réponses négatives (toujours joliment tournées et très venimeuses), l'amoureux transi avait enfin conquis le cœur de sa belle. Ils s'étaient installés ensemble, commençaient leur carrière respective, bref. Maintenant les réponses négatives venaient d'une toute autre demande. Les naïves qui croient que c'est la demande en mariage, reprenez le passage _James Potter, tout sauf romantique_… Ça vous éclaire ? Bien. Lily avait été élevée dans une famille très stricte. Avec le fameux « pas de sexe avant le mariage ». Pour dire qu'il était _heureux _en apprenant ça, le binoclard. Mais bon, il aimait sa Lily, il pouvait attendre, ce n'était pas non plus un lapin... Ça, c'était le discours du début. Maintenant il était près à la goinfrer de truc aphrodisiaque à chaque repas et à se trimballer nu dans l'appartement.

Des exemples, des _preuves_ ? La harcelée va vous raconter.

* * *

C'est le plus gros dilemme de ma vie. Je viens de rentrer, James est dans la chambre, je sais qu'il guette ce que je vais faire. Le piège, c'est que toutes mes options sont risquées.

1° aller lui dire bonjour, l'embrasser, tomber sur lui en l'embrassant, se câliner, et être obligée de stopper alors que ça me fend le cœur.

(Vous croyez qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait les hormones en pleine action ? Non, elle en meurt d'envie. Mais malheureusement, elle aime son cher papa chéri… Qui lui, déteste son pauvre canard en sucre qui s'impatiente dans leur chambre… La vie est parfois cruelle. Bref, laissons-la continuer. )

2° Allez manger un morceau. Un morceau dans ce frigo rempli presque intégralement de produits qui stimulent les sens, donnant envie de s'adonner au plaisir charnel. Je suis poète à mes heures, vous le saviez ? Bien sûr, en m'entendant ouvrir la porte du frigo, il viendra _discrètement _voir si ce que je mange est de sa bouffe aphrodisiaque. Et il y a beaucoup de chance. Parce que la seul chose non aphrodisiaque là-dedans, c'est la viande, le poisson où les légumes. Et je n'ai pas forcément envie de me nourrir d'une entrecôte à 17h… Alors, quand je mangerais son chocolat aspergé de philtre aphrodisiaque, il se glissera derrière moi et commencera la phase parade nuptiale malheureusement convaincante.

3° Allez devant la télé. Finissant le boulot avant moi, il aura sûrement eut le temps de mettre un film d'horreur dans le magnétophone (dont il vient d'apprendre à se servir, honte à Remus !), il me rejoindra, proposant innocemment de le faire jouer et me fera ses yeux de chien battu auquel j'ai tant de mal à résister. Alors nous le regarderons, et, effrayée lorsque le gros méchant attaquera, je me blottirais contre lui. Il en profitera pour m'enlacer, me _rassurer_. Le film sera complètement oublié et nous nous embrasserons, d'une façon qui ferait s'évanouir ma mère, sur le canapé. Puis là encore je devrais stopper la phase pré-accouplement.

4° Aller prendre une douche. – A Ste-Mangouste, je m'occupe principalement d'un blessé très gravement. Pour faire court, il a les boyaux qui partent par le trou qu'un taré à fait dans son ventre. Une adorable odeur s'en dégage quand je le soigne, s'accroche dans mes cheveux et mes vêtements en deux minutes. Et pourtant on s'amuse à mettre une odeur agréable sur le pansement et à travailler la fenêtre ouverte... – Pour en revenir au désir de reproduction de James et à ses stratagèmes, il se glissera dans la salle de bain et viendra me tenir compagnie sous la douche. C'est sûrement là que j'ai le plus de mal à résister. Voir son corps de rêve me plonge à chaque fois dans un engourdissement du cerveau qu'il interrompt avec un sourire moqueur et une remarque salace. Vous ai-je dis que, malgré mon amour pour lui, je rêverais de lui faire manger ses dents blanches ?

Je décide finalement de partir en éclaireur dans la chambre. Je fais autant de bruit qu'une souris et ouvre légèrement la porte, juste histoire de pouvoir passer un œil. Il _dort_ ? Manifestement, il est tombé dans les bras de Morphée, ses lunettes rondes sont posées sur la table de nuit et il est en caleçon, étalé en diagonale sur le lit. Son ronflement me renseigne sur la profondeur de son sommeil. J'ai _largement_ le temps de prendre une douche avant qu'il émerge. Je sens le Veracrasse à trois mètres.

L'eau miraculeuse enlève toutes les odeurs atroces que je trimballais depuis ce matin. Je fais mousser mon gel douche et me l'applique sur le corps, poussant des soupirs de bien être en sentant son odeur de fleur. Je suis tranquille, je sens bon, et l'autre homme préhistorique qui est à la limite de me jeter un sort pour me faire l'amour dort comme un bienheureux.

La porte grince. L'homme préhistorique n'est peut être pas si préhistorique que ça. N'étaient pas aussi fourbes, _eux_ !

« Tu es rentrée, Lil's ? » Dit-il avec une voix charmeuse. Machiavélique au fond, comme lui. Il ne m'avait encore jamais fait le coup du _je dors et surtout j'endors ta méfiance pour que je te surprenne, mouahahaaa !_

« James, je prend ma douche là, tu peux aller préparer à manger, s'il te plait ? » Technique très nulle. La dernière fois qu'il a fait la cuisine j'ai eu une intoxication alimentaire. Il avait osé me dire que j'avais l'estomac fragile et que ses sandwichs au thon, à l'anguille, et à la cannelle étaient parfaitement mangeables. Aussi mangeable que ton vomi peut être !

« Tu veux un sandwich au th… »

« NON ! »

Je l'entends rire derrière le rideau opaque. La porte claque. Il est enfin parti. Un bruit de vêtement qui se froisse me fait sursauter. Il n'est peut être pas aussi parti que je le pensais.

« Je te préviens Potter ! Tu mets une seule partie de ton corps dans cette douche quand j'y suis, je t'étripe… »

« Ne m'appelle pas Potter, je t'en prie. On n'a plus quinze ans. »

« Ça c'est sûr » murmure-je en examinant son corps nu qu'il colle contre moi en prétendant vouloir se mettre sous le jet d'eau.

« Tu veux que je frotte le dos ? »

« Le dos, vraiment ? »

« Je ne ferais rien sans ton consentement, bébé. » Ronronne-t-il d'une voix chaude près de mon oreille.

« Raaaah, je déteste ce surnom, tu le sais très bien ! » M'énerve-je en essayant de m'extraire de ses bras musclés.

« Tu préfères ma biche ? »

« Malheureusement pour toi, non. Je sais que tu adorerais m'appeler ainsi mais ce n'est pas parce que mon Patronus est une biche et que ton Animagus est un cerf que tu dois me harceler avec ça. »

« T'es de mauvaise humeur toi, ma parole ! »

Je lui envoie un regard noir et me tourne pour régler la puissance du jet d'eau. Il me prend la taille et me presse contre lui, nos peaux se collent comme pour ne faire qu'une. Mon corps me trahi, et il le sait. Je sens son érection contre mes reins et il caresse mon ventre en murmurant : « Je crois savoir ce qui te détendra… »

« James… » Je gémis en me retournant, m'accrochant à ses larges épaules alors qu'il m'embrasse passionnément. À quoi bon résister, je sais bien que jamais je ne resterais vierge jusqu'au mariage avec un homme comme James. Il est trop têtu, trop intelligent et bien trop mignon et doux pour que je tienne longtemps. Alors j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et il éteint rapidement l'eau, m'entraine dans notre chambre pour m'étendre, totalement trempée et nue, sur le lit. Ses yeux sont noirs de désir, il me contemple avec un émerveillement qui me fait rougir. S'allongeant sur moi, il me saisit la tête entre ses mains et m'embrasse si tendrement que je gémis de bonheur. Ses mains commencent enfin à errer sur mon corps et il s'arrête près de mon sein, me regardant étrangement. Je l'implore de continuer alors qu'il approche sa bouche de mon oreille.

« Épouses-moi. »

Mon état secondaire prend fin et me ramène immédiatement à la réalité. Il me fixe, sérieux.

« C'est un autre stratagème pour pouvoir enfin coucher avec moi ? »

Il prend un air outré. « Pas du tout ! J'ai simplement envie de passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, te rendre heureuse, te faire plein de mini-Prongs. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que vouloir me faire _plein de mini-Prongs_ revient à coucher avec moi mais je suis tout de même sur un petit nuage. La demande que j'attendais depuis si longtemps est enfin arrivée. L'homo sapiens à enfin trouvé la civilité qu'il lui manquait et le romantisme, accessoirement. Mais une pensée traverse mon esprit. Maintenant que je suis certaine de me marier avec lui, ça ne lui fera rien que je ne sois plus vierge le jour de la nuit de noce. Je murmure un oui d'une voix sexy dans son oreille et mordille son lobe. Sa respiration saccadée m'arrache un petit rire satisfait. Il me prend par les hanches et m'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Nos langues dansent ensemble dans une synchronisation parfaite, jouant sensuellement l'une avec l'autre. Mes mains se baladent dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses lunettes sont lancées par terre. Il me lâche soudainement, m'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres et se lève.

« J'ai enfin une date pour notre première nuit d'amour, mon cœur. »

Je reste pantelante sur le lit. Il n'a pas osé. Il n'a pas _osé_. _Il n'a pas osé !_ Je vais le tuer.

« JAMES POTTER SI TU NE RAMÈNE PAS TES FESSES ICI IMMÉDIATEMENT JE TE PRÉVIENS, JE T'ÉTRIPE ! » Je hurle.

M'avoir harcelée pendant des mois pour me faire l'amour et me planter là alors que j'accepte enfin, abandonnée. Il va me le payer.

C'est _moi_ qui vais devenir l'homme préhistorique. C'est _moi_ qui vais rentrer plus tôt du boulot. C'est _moi_ qui vais le piéger lorsqu'il prend sa douche. C'est _moi_ me promènera nue dans l'appartement en me collant à lui à chaque occasion. Et sa nuit d'amour, il l'aura bien avant notre mariage, foi de Lily Evans, prochainement Potter. C'est juré. Je serais bien plus ingénieuse que lui.

« Jaaaaames… Tu crois que si j'appelle mon père en lui disant que tu m'as obligée à faire l'amour, sans me promettre le mariage, il te tuera avec sa carabine ? À moins bien sûr que tu acceptes de finir ce que tu as commencé ? Jaaaaames ? »

J'entends une exclamation étonné et un grognement scandalisé. J'utiliserai le chantage.

**

* * *

**

Petite note :

Le moment où Lily raconte son travail à l'hôpital, dites-moi si il y a quelque chose qui cloche, quelque chose que l'on ne ferait jamais dans un hôpital où autres incohérences. Si il y en a, pardonnez-moi, je n'ai encore jamais mis les pieds dans un hôpital sauf pour une jambe cassée (et encore, c'était celle de ma mère…)

Des reviews me feraient extrèmement plaisir :), alors n'hésitez pas ;).

Ewilan Gil'Sayan


End file.
